


This is What You Get

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Ficlet, Gen, Poison, Poisoning, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: "This is what you getWhen you mess with us"Introductions to the Mirror TNG bridge crew, through songs.Title from the song "Karma Police" by Radiohead.





	This is What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> "Hand me your hand, let me look in your eyes  
> As my last chance to feel human begins to vaporize"
> 
> -Autoclave, the Mountain Goats

The captain of the Stargazer was not a careful man. At least, not careful enough for Picard’s taste. He had ignored repeated suggestions from Picard to up his security force, The Stargazer was full of ambitious young officers, many of whom would hardly bat an eye at swimming upstream through a river of blood to reach the captain’s chair. The engineering department had been in chaos until Picard had stepped in. Thankfully, it hadn’t gotten to the point where they would need to replace the Chief Engineer. She, at least, was careful.

Picard often overheard plans to overthrow the captain. He was not yet notorious enough to be involved in these plans or purposefully excluded from them. The captain always seemed to be one step ahead of them, however, and no plan had yet succeeded. Picard had a file, kept under double-password protection, where he wrote down the plans. He was a careful man.

Almost as soon as he had joined the Stargazer, he had allied himself with the CMO. She was very knowledgeable about poisons, and many of Picard’s rivals mysteriously fell ill and died after routine medical check-ups. The two of them had been collaborating on a new formula that, based on her tests, would paralyze the victim within one hour of entering the body, and kill within one hour more. It could be delivered through mouth or injection into a blood vessel or muscle. It had quickly become Picard’s pride and joy. Outside of the lab tests, though, it had yet to be used. Picard was saving it for the right time.

This time arrived after three officers attempted to assassinate his captain.

At the beginning of Beta Shift, they arrived on the bridge armed with knives and phasers set to kill. Picard noticed their weapons the minute they stepped off the turbolift. He disarmed two of them before they reached the captain, but he ended up having to kill the third after he almost stabbed Picard in the chest. It was revealed that the first officer was behind this attack, and so he was sent to the Infirmary to be “taken care of” by the CMO. Picard was promoted to first officer.

It was only a matter of time before he slipped the poison into the captain’s evening Chardonnay.

The next day, Commander Jean-Luc Picard became Captain Jean-Luc Picard.


End file.
